


Riddle Me This |Dramione| SLOW UPDATES

by warwithlove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Hermione Granger, Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Hermione Granger, F/M, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warwithlove/pseuds/warwithlove
Summary: "Excuse me? I'm sorry, did you say I'm adopted?""Yes dear. You're adopted.""Then what's my real name?"Hermione Granger's life is turned upside down when a turn of events leads her to find out she is adopted. Loyalty is questioned, friendship is put to the test and Hermione is at the center of the newest conspiracy.Will the Gryffindor Princess continue her reign or will she take upon a new throne in the den of the snakes with her supposed enemies?





	1. |1|

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Riddle Me This](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/400740) by warwithlove. 



> *TRANSFERRED FROM WATTPAD ACCOUNT @WARWITHLOVE  
> *THIS IS MY WORK AND NO ONE ELSE'S  
> *IT IS JUST TRANSFERRED FROM MY WATTPAD ACCOUNT

A family of four sat in the mansion they called a home one summer night. The husband, a man of 6'3 and a lanky frame with soft brown hair, sat on their leather couch, reading his book and watching his two children play. 

His wife sat on the floor with their daughter playing with her small action figure like toys. He admired his wife, not because of her looks but for her charisma. 

She was beautiful, with her long black hair and curvaceous frame, and he made sure to tell her every day, but what he loved the most was her ability to make anyone like her. Anyone that met the bombshell believed every word she said, even if she was lying straight through her teeth.

Turning his attention to his son, who was playing the piano by the large window that brought a strong moonlight glow into the room, the husband ran a hand through his hair. His son was the spitting image of his wife, minus the gender factor. With striking black hair and blue eyes, the boy was to be a lady's man when he aged.

He glanced at his daughter. Being a twin to the boy, she should look like him, but alas, the two seemed like opposites. The girl looked like the husband, with a sturdy build, striking green eyes and, luscious brown hair. She giggled prettily at her mother and tried to grab the toy from her. 

Just as the husband was going to stop reading and join his son by the piano, a crash came from the left side of the house. 

Meeting his wife's worried look immediately, the man took his wand out of his pocket and moved towards the large door of the living room.

"Nadi, my love, take Nicolette and Hadrian and leave this house at once."

"I will not leave you, Tom."

"You must my love; they are here to kill us. To kill them. Please, get them out of here," he pleaded at his wife. Leaning down, he engulfed his children in his arms and kissed his wife lovingly before moving towards the door again. 

Just as Nadi and the children were about to leave, three pops were heard. Two men and one woman stopped in front of the three escaping people, halting their advances. 

"You're not going anywhere Nadi. Your children are coming with me," an older man with long white hair said menacingly, glaring at the beautiful woman.

"Over my dead body," she hissed back, shielding her sobbing children with her body.

He smirked," That can be arranged." 

"No, we're not killing her. She can rot in Azkaban. No more blood needs to be spilled on his behalf," the women hissed at the man. She was older as well, with glasses that hung low on her nose and a pointed glare. 

The man nodded and whispered spell from his wand at the woman. A green light shot out of the wand and hit the woman in the chest. She fell to the ground, body seemingly lifeless. The children cowered over their mother's body before looking up at the man with fear and hatred.

Tom, who was distracted by three wizards of his own, turned around suddenly and screamed, "No!" 

This gave one of the wizards a chance to shout the forbidden spell at Tom, "Avada Kedavra!"

Tom fell lifeless to the ground, a white whisp coming from his body and going through the air and out of the open window in the corner. 

"Bloody hell, is that what I think it was," one of the wizards whispered. 

"Yes Arthur, that was his soul. Grab the kids; we need to wipe their memories and get them to new homes. Bring Nadi to Azkaban. She doesn't get a trial." Arthur nodded and levitated the woman and disappeared in thin air. The women grabbed the children, who struggled with all their might and brought them to the old man. 

Pointing his wand at the girl first, he said, "Oblivious."

He did the same to the boy before sending them off with different people, giving them a whole new reality. 

"Albus, what about the boy? Harry Potter? He was prophesied to kill you know who. No, that he's gone, what should we say? Lily and James are still dead."

"We lie. As far as everyone knows, Harry Potter killed Voldemort after he tried to kill the boy. We had nothing to do with it." The woman nodded. 

"Long live the boy who lived," she whispered. 

________________________________________________________________________________

In a small three story house in the apex of the night, Hermione Granger jumped from her bed covered in sweat and a look of fear on her face.


	2. |2|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Excuse me? I'm sorry, did you say I'm adopted?"  
> "Yes dear. You're adopted."  
> "Then what's my real name?"
> 
> Hermione Granger's life is turned upside down when a turn of events leads her to find out she is adopted. Loyalty is questioned, friendship is put to the test and Hermione is at the center of the newest conspiracy. 
> 
> Will the Gryffindor Princess continue her reign or will she take upon a new throne in the den of the snakes with her supposed enemies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TRANSFERRED FROM MY WATTPAD ACCOUNT @WARWITHLOVE  
> *COMPLETELY MY WORK JUST TRANSFERRED FOR MORE ENJOYMENT

Hermione didn't fall asleep again after waking up in shock. She had this cold feeling run through her, and she couldn't shake the chills. The dream she had last night was blurry, but she could make out a few names. No faces. And she wanted to know if it was real.

Getting up out of her four-poster bed, she walked to her bathroom and turned the light on. Cringing at the brightness and letting her eyes dilate to the proper place, she looked at herself in the mirror.

Over the years, Hermione's hair had calmed down quite a bit and was now wavy and without any frizz. That was not the case right now, as she was looking at a big bush of hair, sticking up in all different directions from turning in her sleep. 

Sighing, she grabbed a brush and started straightening out the mess that was her hair. She looked at her other facial features, her brown eyes that had gone dull after the final battle between Harry and Voldemort. 

After finishing brushing through her hair, Hermione decided to do some reading before heading down for breakfast. Opening the blind, she let the light morning light into her room and perched herself on her bed. She pulled out one of her favorite books, 1984 by George Orwell, and got to reading. 

Just as she was about to get halfway through the book, she heard a soft tap on her window. Looking up, she saw a beautiful white owl. 

'Hedwig,' she thought. 

Sighing, she got up and let the owl in, grabbing some water and a treat for the creature. Taking the letter off her leg, she opened it up.

Dear Hermione,

How are you? Ron and I are okay. We're at the Burrow right now with the whole family. When are you coming here? We miss you, Mione. Ron especially. 

Ginny says hello. We're together now. Isn't that great?! 

Miss you so much, Mione. Let me know when you are coming. Mrs. Weasley says you're welcome whenever you want. 

Lots of love,

Harry Potter

She put the letter down on her desk and huffed. She didn't want to go to the burrow. More specifically, she didn't want to go to the burrow to see Ron. 

After their kiss in the chamber, Ron had been especially clingy, and Hermione was not having any of it. 

'I'll write back later. Maybe,' she thought as she let Hedwig fly off again, minus a letter, and walked out of her room to the kitchen. 

Softly making her way down the stairs, Hermione stopped when she heard her parents murmuring. 

"I'm worried, John. What if she turns out like him? Hermione isn't our blood." Jean Granger reminded her husband.

'Excuse me?'

"She won't. She can't. When we adopted her, they promised she would be good."

'Adopted? What the bloody hell?'

"But what if she does, John? Are we prepared to have an evil daughter if it comes to that? You know who her parents are. Or were. They weren't good people, John." 

At this point, Hermione was enraged. She didn't know how her parents could not tell her she was adopted or be talking about how she could go evil. Her, the Gryffindor Princess. 

"It doesn't matter. We have to tell her, and we'll love her no matter what she does. She could become another one of them for all I care; she's still our daughter. We raised her. She's ours." Jean nodded in agreement. 

"Alright. I was never saying we wouldn't love her. I just don't want her to get hurt. Or hate us for that matter."

Hermione had heard enough, she got up from her seat on the bottom of the stairs and walked into the living room. Looking at her parents, 'or adoptive parents,' she thought, Hermione held a firm stance.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry, did you say I'm adopted?" She asked rage calming down a little to more of a heated glare. Her parents glanced at one another before standing up and making their way over to her, stopping to put their hands on her arms. 

"Yes dear. You're adopted. We wanted to tell you earlier, but we were told not to."

"By who?"

"Dumbledore."

Dumbledore? What does he have to do with my adoption?" she asked confused. 

"He brought you to us when you were 7. He told us you would just assume we were your real parents and not to tell you otherwise. I'm so sorry dear. We didn't mean to keep this from you this long, but we couldn't tell you until you were 18 and you weren't here, so we had to wait."

"It must have been a memory spell," Hermione whispered to herself, focusing on the first half of her mother's sentence. 

"What dear?"

"Nothing. Mom, Dad, what else did he say. Tell me everything he told you that night. Why do you think I'm going to become evil?" Her parents shared a glance and ushered her to sit down.

"He brought you here 12 years ago and told us that your parents were bad people. We knew about magic before your 11th birthday, and Dumbledore said he wanted us to raise you. He said something about your parents' names being Tom and Nadia Riddle. I don't know if those names mean anything, but he also said they were the evilest people in the wizarding world."

'He couldn't have been talking about- no it couldn't be,' Hermione thought, shaking her head.

"We were worried that you would take on their qualities in a few days."

"Why?"

"Dumbledore said he put some glamour charm thing on you to make you look like us. It only lasts 12 years."

"That means-"

"Yes. It'll break tomorrow. That's why we had to tell you now." 

"I'm still confused why Dumbledore didn't let you tell me? If you guys and were so worried about me becoming evil, wouldn't it be smarter to tell me when I was younger to make sure I knew not to do that when I did switch?" 

"We tried telling him that, but he was adamant that you needn't know. He threatened us, Hermione," her father whispered out. 

"WHAT! THE OLD BASTARD DID WHAT? WHEN I GET MY HANDS-"

"Hermione calm down. Let's just get through tomorrow and then we can talk more about Dumbledore. I don't know how these things work so you'll be in the dark."

Hermione nodded. A million thoughts were going through her head at once. She wanted to know if the dream she had was real. If it was, she knew her parents were attacked, probably by Dumbledore and the order. And she had a brother. She wanted to know where he was. She wanted to know if Harry and Ron knew. She had so many questions that she didn't know who to ask about. 

The one thing she knew: she didn't trust Dumbledore anymore. 

Turning to her parents, she asked one more pressing question.

"Mom, Dad, since I'm adopted. What's my real name?"

"Nicolette Riddle."


	3. |3|

A/N: Just, so no one's confused, the date right now in the story is June 25th. In the last chapter, it said the spell lasts 12 years. That doesn't mean it lasts 12 years from her birthday, which is September 19th, it means it continues 12 years from when it was cast. If you have any more questions on the dates, feel free to PM me or comment. If I got something wrong, I would love some clarification, and I can fix it. Hermione is also 18, turning 19 when the school years starts again. If this doesn't make sense based on the book, remember this is a fanfiction, and some dates might be off.

Hermione awoke the next morning in a sweat, hair disheveled and laying sprawled across the bed. She shakily rose to her feet and made her way to the bathroom, not looking at herself in the mirror and making her way straight to the toilet. 

Yawning to herself, she washed her hands and was about to begin brushing her teeth when she brought her head up to look in the mirror for the first time. 

"Bloody hell," she said to herself. 

Staring back at her was not the bushy-headed, brown eyed girl she knew and grew up with. Emerald green orbs pierced through the glass to stare at her and her new body. Instead of the bushy hair that she had learned to tame with a spell a few months prior, atop her head sat soft, wavy shoulder length brown hair. 

Hermione reached up and ran her hand through the soft locks, sighing as she felt it run through her fingers so smoothly. 

She turned her gaze to her body. Lifting her large t-shirt she took from her dad, she smiled at her new body. Instead of the average body, in her opinion, in front of her stood a woman with a strong and muscular build, as if she was a *football player. 

"Mum, Dad. It happened," Hermione called out to her parents through the open bathroom door. 

Her parents jogged up the stairs and into the teenager's room, gasping as they laid their eyes on their daughter's new body. 

Before her parents could say anything, Hermione said, "You know this doesn't change anything right? I'm still your daughter, and I always will be. If my real parents are still alive, then I'll have two sets of parents. You aren't leaving my life if I can help it." 

John and Jean smiled, tears making their way into their eyes as they embraced Hermione in a giant hug. 

"We never thought otherwise. We just wanted to tell you how beautiful you look. Your parents must've been some lookers," John said. 

"Yeah, they must've," Hermione mumbled as she returned to looking at herself in the mirror. 

"My clothes aren't going to fit now. My body is a total athletes body now somehow. I need to go and get new clothing, and I might as well get my school supplies as well."

"So you're going back?"

"They're having an eighth year for the kids that fought in the war and couldn't attend school. Like a redo from last year. I haven't gotten a letter-" 

As if on call, a tap came from her closed window. Hermione made her way towards the window and allowed the owl in, as she took the letter from its leg. Opening it, she read out loud.

Dear Miss Nicolette Riddle (Hermione Granger),

We are pleased to inform you that you have been re-accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of supplies for the upcoming school year and respond as soon as possible. 

We will need your response no later than July 29th, and the term starts on September 1st. We hope you receive this letter in a timely and efficient manner. 

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall 

Albus Dumbledore 

"Nevermind then. So do they know you changed then?" Jean asked. 

"If Dumbledore cast the spell, they probably know it ended but they don't write the letters. They're magically sent with different names and stuff. I don't even think Dumbledore knows when they're sent out."

"Stay away from him, Hermione. I don't trust him."

"Me neither trust me," she said, eyes narrowing at the thought of the old wizard. 

"I guess I'll go and get my things today so I can get it done and spend the rest of the summer trying to figure more about this," she said, gesturing to her body with her arms after she broke from her thoughts of Dumbledore.

"Alright dear. Are you only going to Diagon Alley?"

"No, I think I'll go to the shopping mall first and then make my way to Diagon Alley. I do need some new muggle clothing as well."

"Be safe. Do you want one of us to come along?" 

"No Mum, it's okay. I'll be fine. I think I need a little while to think things over. Alone."

John and Jean nodded and made their way out of their daughter's room. 

Hermione walked over to her closet and looked through to see if there was any clothing that would fit her now. 

She settled for an old England football jersey that her dad got her when she was little, as she was a big fan and some ripped jeans that were too big on her before she changed. Luckily, her feet stayed the same size, and she just put a pair of converse on. 

Looking in the mirror, she looked more closely at her new face. Her cheekbones were higher, and her nose was still buttony. Her ears were small, and she had long eyelashes to match her thick eyebrows. 

'Why do I look like Cara Delevingne?' Hermione thought as she noticed some of the similarities between her and the famous model. 

Shrugging, she made her way out of the house, grabbing her car keys and cell phone in the process. 

As much as people would like to think, Hermione didn't lose her muggle tendencies. She got her driver's license the year she was able to and was given a cellphone when she was 14 to keep in touch with her parents. She actually believed that muggles were more advanced than wizards in some cases, though she would never tell anyone that. 

________________________________________________________________________________

Arriving at the muggle mall, Hermione made her way into the shopping center and immediately to a multitude of different stores. 

She bought clothing of all different styles. She had realized as she grew older that although she didn't want to look like a boy, she liked more of a boyish and sporty style. She found it more comfortable and appealing, especially on her new body. 

Along with the main sporty clothing, she bought some nice dresses, pants, and blouses for nice dinners and nights, as well as comfortable undergarments. 

After her mini shopping spree, Hermione was about to make her way back to her car and to Diagon Alley when she stopped. 

Looking to the other side of the shopping center, she noticed striking blonde hair that couldn't be anyone's other than a certain Slytherin. 

She made her way over to the blonde hair, having muttered a shrinking spell on her bags in the bathroom and placing them in her purse. 

Arriving at the table the blonde was sitting at, she smiled when she realized she was indeed right about the blonde.

"Malfoy?"

He turned around and looked at the girl in confusion.

"Do I know you."

Hermione mentally slapped herself. Of course, he wouldn't know who she was because of the change. She should've thought of that before approaching the young man

"Uh-No you don't exactly-"

"Granger?"

She looked at him in shock, trying to comprehend how he figured out it was her. 

"How-"

"You can't mistake that voice, Granger. My question now is, what happened?" 

Hermione looked at the blonde quizzingly, contemplating if she should ask him about her parents. She knew his family was close to Voldemort, and if she was right, the Riddle family was Voldemort's family. 

"I should be asking you why you're in a muggle market, Malfoy? Don't you hate muggles?"

"See, this is why we don't like you Gryffindors. You always assume things. I don't hate muggles; I actually think they're smarter than us in some ways."

"Then why did you fight with Voldemort to kill them?"

Hermione knew that was an inaccurate statement, as Voldemort never fought to kill all muggles and Draco was never a full supporter. 

"We both know Voldemort didn't want to kill muggles. There's actually quite a lot you don't know about him and his views."

"And what would they be?"

"I'll answer that as soon as you answer my question. What happened?" 

Hermione weighed her options. She knew Draco would know something about the Riddle family if her gut was right and something was telling her to trust him. A gut feeling and her head were telling her she knew the boy more than she thought. On the other hand, he could still be dangerous, even after he was pardoned for his crimes. 

Deciding on talking to him, she spoke, "Alright Malfoy. I'll talk to you. Just not here. You can come back to my place."

"Already taking me home, Granger? What would mummy and daddy say?" he said with a smirk. 

She laughed, surprising herself and Draco at her ability to take a joke with innuendo. 

"Shut up and follow me."

"Bossy. For some reason I like it this time," he said getting up and following the newly changed Gryffindor. 

*Not American football, soccer. But since it should be called football, not soccer, I'm calling it football. I don't know what's wrong with us Americans.


	4. |4|

"Wooooah. Granger, you never told me your parents were loaded," Draco exclaimed as he walked into the muggle house. 

Hermione laughed to herself. While her parents did not lack in the money department, they were anything but rich. Her parents were modest and liked the small, three-story house they owned. 

"We're not loaded Malfoy. Yes, we're better off than some, but we don't flaunt it. Unlike some."

"I take offense to that."

"You were meant to," Hermione said as she led Draco into the family room.

"Hermione? Are you home already? And you brought a friend," Jean said as she got up to greet her daughter.

"We're not friends," "Ew," the two kids said at the same time. 

Jean looked at them confused before ushering them to sit on the couches. Draco and Hermione sat on the same couch, the other being taken up by John and Jean. 

They tried to sit as far as possible from each other, but Crookshanks had other plans. Jumping onto the couch, he curled himself next to Draco and forced the blonde wizard to scoot towards Hermione, his thigh now grazing hers. 

She shot him a look of 'what are you doing.' He shrugged before turning to her parents and smiling charmingly. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger. It's lovely to meet you. I'm Draco Malfoy."

"The same-"

"Yes, Mum. Don't worry about that. He won't do anything unless he wants another punch in the face."

Draco cringed and subconsciously reached his hand up to touch his nose.

"Not cool Granger. I thought we silently agreed never to speak of that again?"

"I agreed to no such thing."

"Whatever. Granger, would you like to explain to me why I'm here exactly?"

________________________________________________________________________________

"Hold on, you're telling me that you're adopted and Dumbledork put some weird glamour spell on you that hid your actual face for 12 years and it wore off this morning?"

"Yes and-"

"And you think you saw them kidnap you and your mysterious brother in a dream you had and then kill your dad and take your mom to Azkaban."

"Who's-"

"Who's names are Tom and Nadi Riddle. And you think Tom Riddle is Voldemort. Which would-"

"Which would mean my father is Voldemort and Harry never killed him all those years ago. Yes, that's what I'm saying," Hermine said, interrupting Draco finally. 

Draco stood up and paced around the room. Jean and John stared at their daughter in horror. They had heard stories about Voldemort and how Hermione and her friends spent the past year going around the world to stop him.

Draco stopped pacing and looked at Hermione quizzingly. He sighed and went to kneel in front of the girl. He brought his hands up and took her face in his hands and looked across her face. 

Hermione scrunched her nose up in confusion at the blonde wizard.

"Malfoy, what the bloody hell are you doing?"

"You don't remember me, do you?" he ignored her and continued looking at her, gazing softly into her eyes. 

"What are you-"

"What is your name?"

"Her-"

"No, your real name," he pushed.

She sighed, "Nicolette Riddle. Why does that matter?" 

Draco brought one of his hands to his mouth and rubbed. He gazed at her with eyes full of something Hermione couldn't quite place. 

"We were best friends. When you and Hadrian were taken, Mum and Dad went into hiding. Yes, you're correct. Tom Riddle is Voldemort, and Nadi Riddle is his wife. You are the daughter of them."

Hermione sat there silently. She knew this even before Draco said it but something about hearing it out loud made her stomach churn. She was about to say something before Draco cut her off.

"Before you say anything, Voldemort isn't as bad as you think. Yes, he was trying to take over the wizarding world, but that was never his goal before you and Had were taken, and Nadi was sent to prison. After you guys were taken, he went into a rage. He needed to get back, and the only way he thought he could do that was to lose his soul in the process. He sacrificed his sanity and soul to get you back."

Hermione was still in shock. She could barely think, let alone process what Draco was saying. 

"What?" she said stupidly. 

"He's not a bad person Nicolette. He just wants his family back. The way he is trying to achieve that is albeit, not the most ideal but Dumbledore has twisted it into something much darker than it is. He doesn't want to hurt muggles. He doesn't want to kill muggle-borns. He just wants people who hurt him and his family to pay. Yes, he thinks purebloods are better, but that's just his old minded self-taking over. His views can change." 

Hermione, finally broken out of her stupor, looked down at the boy who was still kneeling in front of her and placed her hands on his, which were resting on her lap.

"Draco, where's my mother?" 

"From what Father has told me, she's still in Azkaban. When Voldemort broke into it, he couldn't get to the cell block that was holding her. She and a few others are still trapped."

"What about my brother? Is he going through the same thing as me right now?"

"I don't know Nikki. I'm still shocked that I found you. All I know if Voldemort thinks you and Had are dead. Now that I know you're not..."

"Now that you know I'm not what?"

Draco looked up from her lap and stared into her newly green eyes. 

"He can finally get his sanity back."

"Are you-"

"Yes, Nikki. I'm saying that your father is alive. Potter didn't kill him."

________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: If there are any mistakes in grammar, spelling, or plot (meaning if I messed something up from previus chapters. It's hard to keep track of what I've written so far sometimes) please let me know. 

Also, if you have suggestions on where you would like this story to go, please let me know. Should Hermione go wholly evil or would you rather see a Grey Hermione? Should she like Ginny, Ron, and Harry or not? 

Let me know in the comments 

-warwithlove :)


	5. |5|

"Bloody fucking hell," Hermione muttered.

"Language!" Jean scolded her adopted daughter.

Hermione ignored Jean's protests and continued to look at Draco. Tears started spilling from her eyes and Draco reached he hand up to wipe them from her cheeks.

"Do Harry and the Weasley's know?" her hoarse voice croaked.

Draco shook his head, "I have no idea. My guess is no for Potter, but I have no idea about the red-headed idiots. Nobody knows that he's alive, but I wouldn't be surprised if the Weaselbees know about Dumbledore's plan." 

Hermione slapped him lightly on the arm, "Not helping with the name-calling," she said, but a laugh still escaped her mouth. Draco smiled up at the girl, glad he could make her tears scarce and a laugh escape. 

"Why are you so nice to me?" she asked.

Draco sighed, "Despite what you might think Hermione, I don't hate you at all. I think you're one of the only good ones from the so-called light side. They haven't twisted your mind. You're one of the strongest, most intelligent and headstrong people I know. I was just jealous you continued to beat me at everything. I didn't hate you then, and I most certainly don't hate you now." 

Hermione's eyes glassed over again at Draco's speech. She smiled slightly and reached her hands up to wipe her eyes. She chuckled dryly.

"God, I'm a mess." 

"You're beautiful."

Hermione blushed crimson and hid her face in the jersey she was wearing. Draco smirked to himself, proud of his flirting abilities. 

"Shut up and tell me what you think we should do next."

"Hermione, we're going to leave you two. Keep us informed okay, sweetie?"

Before Hermione could answer her parents, Draco stepped up.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, if I'm able to convince your daughter of what I'm about to say, she probably won't be back here for a while. I was wondering if you would like to come with us or stay here and await an owl?"

"Where are you trying to take her?" John said defensively of his daughter.

"The Riddle Manor."

________________________________________________________________________________

"Malfoy, are you insane?!" Hermione yelled at Draco after her parents left. They informed the young blonde that they still had to work and would rather wait for an owl. They told him they would visit if Hermione couldn't or didn't want to return often. They hugged their daughter before leaving the pair alone.

Hermione didn't say a word throughout the whole exchange and only stared daggers into Draco's head.

"No, I'm not. Now that we know you're Tom's lost daughter, don't you think you should go reunite with your real family?"

"I don't know anything about them. What if they hate me? What if they're mad that I fought against them? Or forgot them?"

"Hermione, you're smarter than that. We both know that they could never hate you and once we explain what Dumbledick did to you, he'll understand."

Hermione looked down at her lap.

"What if I'm not ready to face them?" she whispered out. 

Draco walked over and knelt in front of Hermione again, "Why wouldn't you?"

"I barely remember them Draco. I haven't had a conversation with them since I was seven years old. I'm 18 Draco. What if-"

"What if nothing. They'll love you. How about this; we go to my house and then invite your dad and, maybe your brother if he's there, over? Would that make it better?"

Hermione only nodded. 

"Okay, then let's go pack your stuff up and head to the manor."

"Draco?"

"Yeah?" he turned and looked at her.

"Thank you. For everything. I don't know what I would've done without you."

"Don't mention it. Um, what would you like me to call you?"

Hermione thought to herself for a second. On the one hand, she grew up with the name Hermione and loved it a lot. But on the other, Nicolette was her birth name, and she felt more of a pull towards it with her new identity. 

She turned to him, "How about Nikki? Nicolette is a little much. I'm warning you; I might not respond at first, Malfoy."

"If I'm calling you Nikki, don't you think you should call me Draco?" 

"We'll see. Come on; I need help with my things."

Draco laughed and followed the girl up the stairs. He watched her mull around the room, moving quickly and with purpose. 

'God, I wonder if she will remember someday?' he thought. 

"Should I bring everything? Muggle clothes and all?"

Draco broke from his thoughts and looked at the girl, who was holding a bunch of clothing in her arms, almost tripping over her own feet in the process. He chuckled. 

"Bring as much as you want. We can always come back." She nodded and shrunk a few pairs of muggle clothes before sticking it in her purse. 

"Alright, I think I'm ready. Wait, what about Crookshanks."

"Grab him. He can come too."

Hermione grabbed her cat and latched onto Draco's arm.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I can be."

And with that, Draco apparated the two and the cat to his manor, not knowing what reactions were to come, especially from his own family.

________________________________________________________________________________

A/N Short chapter I wrote in some free time. Let me know what you think and predictions on the rest of the story. I'd love to hear your thoughts!

-warwithlove :)


End file.
